Bubblegum hill
|levels = to |characters = }} Bubblegum hill is an event of Candy Crush Soda Saga that is only available for a limited time. Story Introduction In order to enter Bubblegum hill, click "Earn Crown" button. The player will see all 5 levels and a treasure outside cake castle. The mission of all the player is pass all 5 levels with only one life. Each level has a specific level type. If the player pass all 5 levels, they will give rewards like boosters, unlimited lives, gold bars and a bonus. However, if the player fails any a level, they have to start again from the first level. While you get throne, you can come back to soda world to play another levels. The bonus may different for each player during your reign, especially gold bars. If longer someone gains the throne, the more gold bars they gets and contrary. If any player stole your throne, they can come back to Bubblegum hill to continue to play. Quotes Beat these 5 levels with a single life to rule Bubblegum hill! Knock the past ruler off the throne to claim the royal treasures! As ruler, this will as be your! The longer you reign the bigger your royal bonus! The Candy Kingdom waits on you! Play while your Royal Bonus piles up! These Gold Bars piled up during your reign! Player stole the crown and now sits on the throne! Rewards *1 hour + 6 + *The more time you keep the throne, the more gold bars in you take. *4 min = 1 gold bar (No longer true) Map File:Background BBH 20150616.png|720px circle 70 120 240 Candy Crush Soda Saga circle 645 935 63 Level 1 (Bubblegum hill) circle 820 820 60 Level 2 (Bubblegum hill) circle 835 697 55 Level 3 (Bubblegum hill) circle 715 620 50 Level 4 (Bubblegum hill) circle 772 505 48 Level 5 (Bubblegum hill) Trivia *All levels of this event were redesigned when it is released. However, sometimes the levels are the same as previously used ones. *This is similar to in . However, there are two more levels presented in Bubblegum Hill. *The background of this episode (from December 11 to 25, 2015) is the same as the one of Whipped Mountaintops and Cupcake Cottage. *Sometimes, when a lot of players win at the same time, each of them will gain only 1 gold bar. Other times, a player can win a very large number of gold bars. Oftentimes, a player won't receive ANY gold bars, and the game gives no explanation for this. *In 2018-11-03, the background and the scene has been changed. Walkthrough Gallery Introduction= Bubblegum Hill Introduction.png|Introduction Bubblegum Hill background_loading.png|Loading background Bubblegum Hill cover.jpg|Cover Piece of cake Bubblegum hill.jpg|Think passing levels is a piece of cake? Don't miss Bubblegum Hill, Cake Castle! �� |-| Story= Bubblegum Troll8.png|Before story Bubblegum Troll9.png|After story |-| Features= Bubblegum Hill Royal Treasures.PNG|'Royal Treasures During Release' Bubblegum Hill Royal Treasures (2).png|'Royal Treasures After September 4, 2015' Bubblegum Hill Royal Treasures (3).png|'Royal Treasures After September 25, 2015' Bubblegum Hill Road Finished.PNG|'Finished Map' Bubblegum Hill - Earn Crown.png|'Earn Crown' Bubblegum Hill Collect Reward You Rule!.PNG|'Collect Reward - You Rule!' Bubblegum Hill Go There Now ! Reign On!.PNG|'Go There Now! - Reign On!' Bubblegum Hill Collect! Your Royal Bonus.PNG|'Collect! - Your Royal Bonus' Bubblegum Hill Retake Throne! New Ruler!.PNG|'Retake Throne! - New Ruler!' Bubblegum Hill Offline.png |-| Designs= Background BBH 20150616.png|The first design (June 16 to September 25, 2015) Background BBH 20151016.jpg|The second design (October 16 to December 4, 2015) Background BBH 20151211.png|The third design (December 11, 2015 to present) Background BBH 20160415.png|The fourth design (Special design last April 15, 2016) |-| Bubblegum Hill Advertisement= |-| Image= Reward chest.png|Chest Goldbar giftbox.png|Gold bar gift box Hill lock levels.png Hill lock levels crown.png Hill pass levels.png Hill pass levels crown.png King pass levels crown.png|Reign On Category:Events Category:Mobile features Category:Bubblegum-themed episodes